


Liar

by ShuubertTsukiyumyum



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuubertTsukiyumyum/pseuds/ShuubertTsukiyumyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thoughts were flowing freely, brought memories and fantasies to him.</p><p>Uta's smirk every time they're about to fuck.</p><p>His arms pinning Take to the bed.</p><p>His hot breath on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcadie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadie/gifts).



The flat was so awfully quiet it was almost annoying. Hirako was trying to sleep after a long day at work, but he just kept restlessly tossing in bed for hours. He was exhausted but he couldn't fall asleep no matter what he did. Uta's been gone for a few days and Hirako feeling lonely too. The bed felt too empty and to cold without him and no amount of pillows or blankets could fix that.

A thought came to him, that maybe if he jacks off, he'd get tired enough and finally fall asleep.

He started stroking his dick slowly, but it just wasn't going as well as he wanted.

His thoughts were flowing freely, brought memories and fantasies to him.

Uta's smirk every time they're about to fuck.

His arms pinning Take to the bed.

His hot breath on his skin.

He shifted to a more comfortable position and brought his other hand to his mouth to wet the fingers properly. His hand moved down to his ass, first finger sliding in easily. He moved his wrist slowly, almost lazily, taking his time, pulling his finger out and pushing it back in, falling into an easy rhythm. It was nowhere near as good as having Uta filling him completely, but it had to do until he came back. He tightened his hand around his cock, just like Uta does it.

He added a second finger, sighing as he stretched himself slowly. A feeling of longing ran through him, he was sad Uta had to be away for so long. It's been almost a week, and he had no idea when he'd see him again. _Clown business_ \- he'd told him when he left.

"Uta..." His low moan felt so good. It felt so right to moan _his_ name at times like this, his voice filling the room sounded good. He wished there was someone there to hear him. Normally, he'd be embarrassed, but this time, he decided to give himself some freedom. He let the moans and whines escape him, breaking the dead silence that bothered him so much. He imagined it was Uta's hand pumping his hard length, he imagined it was Uta's long, beautiful fingers inside him, stretching his hole so well.

He didn't even register just how loud he was. He was so wrapped up in his own fantasies, he barely heard himself. Much less the main door opening and his dog running through the flat to greet the visitor.

Uta bent down, putting his bag on the floor, and pet the happy animal. The sounds coming from the bedroom sparked his interest, but also worried him a bit. Take was moaning so loudly was very unusual. Could it be that he wasn't alone in there? Uta's knees felt weak at the thought, but he quickly dismissed it. He could only smell and hear Hirako in there, no one else. He almost laughed at himself for panicking so quickly.

Suddenly, he heard his human moan his name loudly, and it was like a slap of reality. He left his things where he dropped them by the entrance and removed his coat and shirt as he ran towards the bedroom. He walked in to see one of the most beautiful sights in his entire life. Take had one hand on his dick, slowly stroking himself, he had two fingers of his other hand moving in and out of his ass and he was burying his face in the pillow as much as he could, to muffle his voice, that was getting increasingly louder.

Uta felt excited that his boyfriend hasn't noticed him yet, it meant he could still surprise him. He closed the door behind him, to keep Take's beloved pet from ruining the surprise, and walked over to the bed. He moved as slowly and quietly as possible, so that Take doesn't stop. He obviously didn't even feel the mattress bending under Uta's weight, as he continued to pleasure himself.

Hirako was sure he was losing his mind, because he felt a solid warmth pressing against him. The thought he felt lips on his exposed neck and an other, foreign hand on his cock. But it was impossible, wasn't it? It must have been just is imagination that was running wild. 

"Hirako... You're _so_ beautiful...." A husky voice sounded in his ear. The feeling of lips kissing up his neck returned and he risked a peek, preparing himself for the disappointment that he was in fact hallucinating.

He looked at Uta, who was busy nipping at his collar bone, and felt relief. He really was there with him. "You're home early." He sighed and let one of his rare smiles greet his lover. Soft lips touched his and he felt fingers stroking the skin on his shoulder.

Uta pulled away and looked him up and down, taking in the sight before him. His eyes returned to Take's he leaned in just enough so their lips touched slightly. "I want to fuck you so bad. I want you to scream my name. Would you like that, Hirako?" He whispered, his lips moving against the other's, their breaths mixing together. He squeezed the base of Take's cock, just like he always did, just like Take liked. His breath sent shivers down Take's spine, and he could feel his excitement growing. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

The ghoul fell into a steady rhythm, pumping him and ordering Take to keep on fingering himself. Hirako did as he was told, mewling because of Uta's familiar touch driving him crazy. He tried to keep quiet, embarrassed by his state, but Uta spoke again in a low voice. "Hirako, don't hold back. I want to hear you." He licked his ear and whispered, hot breath tickling Take. "Your moans make me so horny." The human shivered at his words, seeking out his lips for a deep kiss. He concentrated on feeling Uta's tongue against his, because that voice alone might just make him come.

Uta let go of Hirako's cock and he whined at the loss. His fingers were covered in Take's precum, and he easily slid one past his human's entrance, joining the other two already there. They moved their hands simultaneously, Uta adding a second finger when Take begs for more. The pleasure overwhelmed him, and Take threw his head back against the pillows, breathing heavily, as Uta's long fingers easily found his prostate and massaged it. The ghoul bit lightly at his exposed throat, feeling him shiver and gasp for air every time a he pressed his fingers more firmly on his sweet spot. They kept moving together until Take was a shaking sweaty mess and finally came all over his stomach, screaming the other man's name.

Take was in such bliss, he couldn't even move. Uta removed their fingers from his ass carefully, and brought them to his mouth, licking every single one clean, looking Take in the eyes. He wasn't done cleaning Take up yet, though. He shifted so he was laying between the human's legs and took his time licking all the cum off his stomach and cock, making his lover writhe underneath him.

When he's finished with that and Take's grumpy whines were weaker, he backed away slightly, lifted the toned legs a bit and placed them on his shoulders as he made himself comfortable. Hirako was so sensitive, a loud whine escaped him when Uta's tongue slid past the ring of muscle. He clutched at the sheets, his back lifting off the bed a little as the ghoul lapped at his ass, almost painfully slowly. Tears streamed down his face, but it felt amazing, so good to have Uta right where he needed him, his tongue inside him and his strong hands on his hips. Even Uta himself moaned and paused occasionally to catch his breath or nip at the soft flesh of Take's thighs.

"Uta- St- _oh!_ Stop,  I- I can't-" Hirako gasped, pulling at black hair.

"Are you tired, little Dove?" He lowered Take's legs down on the bed and lifted himself on hands and knees, kissing his way up the man's body, until he reached his lips and kissed those too softly. Take breathed heavily, trying to calm down, and Uta massaged his neck carefully where he'd bitten it earlier. There was no mark left, and he regretted it a bit. "Did you miss me, Hira-hira?" He kissed one flushed cheek.

Take was still trying to catch his breath, which made talking a little difficult. "Not at all." He said quietly, fighting the smile pulling on the corners of his lips. Yes he did.

"You're such a bad liar, Take." Uta kissed him again, sucking on his tongue and stealing his breath from him.

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* We were thirsting, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome and appreciated! <3


End file.
